This invention relates to a medical diagnostic ultrasound system and method for determining the position of a region of interest. In particular, a region of interest in determined in one or more images as a function of a region of interest in another image.
A region of interest may identify particular anatomy in an ultrasound image. As subsequent images are generated, the representation of the anatomy in the image may move. Ultrasound imaging of anatomy is rarely static due to respiration motion, organ motion, transducer motion and other sources of motion. To designate the same anatomy in a plurality of images, the user may manually adjust the position of the region of interest in each image during a review of the images. However, proper placement of the region of interest to identify anatomy in real time is not provided, and manual adjustment may be time consuming.